Alternate Ending to Mockingjay
by MockingjayNinja
Summary: My alternate ending to Mockingjay for an English class project, so it is kind of amateur and some information is wrong, but I am aware of it.


**Mockingjay **By: Suzanne Collins

Alternate ending

**NOTE: This is in a completely opposite universe than what is explained in my other two current fanfictions.  
**

_**27_**_

Right when President Coin fell dead, I only heard one thing I could notice. The blood coughing laugh of Snow. As I look back, he was spewing out blood. He said something I couldn't hear, but I can tell he said, "I knew it, Miss Everdeen."

Afterwards, soldiers from District Thirteen surrounded me and grabbed my arms. "Katniss!" Peeta yells. I can't see him though. "Katniss! Katniss! I…" He was cut off by the slamming of a mansion door.

The soldiers, quieter than usual, lock me in my Hunger Games training room. I hear Peeta run down the hall. "Katniss! Katniss! I..."

"Halt!" Plutarch yells. What is he doing? Plus, Peeta was saying he loves me, but why? I hear Plutarch walk up near my door. "Peeta, she is safe in here." I swear he is touching my door.

"How do you know?" Peeta asks. "She killed Panem's new president!"

"I know," Plutarch replies. "But it had to do with the new Hunger Games." Partially true. Also, she killed Prim. I did listen to Snow there.

"Well, she should have said no," Peeta answers sternly. How could I when it was either Coin OR Snow who killed Prim? Now I accept it was Coin. "Now Panem has no president!" It seems like his hijacked memories kicked in.

"Oh, on the contrary Peeta," says Plutarch. "We are holding a nationwide election. Paylor is running against a District 6 guy named Romney. His family was apparently governmental to the original Panem, before the districts."

Okay, one, what does he mean by 'the original Panem before the districts'? Two, what about me? What will happen to me?

"Okay, what about Katniss?" Peeta asks. Thank you, Peeta.

"Well, the new president will decide if she is trialed or not," Plutarch says. So, I may be safe. "Voting is tomorrow. Vote well Peeta." I know he walked away. Then Peeta came to the door.

"Katniss," he said.

"Yeah," I say.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Enough. I heard you and Plutarch."

"Oh."

"Who will you choose?" I ask.

"Paylor. She likes you and will spare you."

"I don't know. I killed Coin."

"Oh well, I hated her too." _You're a good friend Peeta, _I thought to myself.

"Katniss," he says, breaking the minute of silence.

"Yeah," I reply.

He answers with, "I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I know," I reply. Then, he catches me off guard.

"Do you love me?" Peeta asks. I DON'T KNOW. I can't answer yet.

"Well," I say.

"Well, what Katniss?" he asks. I think the door is opening and I'm right, it does. His burn-scarred face is staring straight at me. "How do you feel about me Katniss?" What should I say? What CAN I say? "Katniss?" He grabs my hand calmly.

"I don't know what to say," I reply, starting to cry. "I don't know! Twelve is gone! Prim is gone! I'm not happy at all!" I'm starting to choke on my crying.

"I understand," Peeta replied. "But I'm not happy with Snow hijacking my good memories. Ironically, thinking of your face calms me." I thought the thought of me triggered hijacked memories. "Katniss," he says calmly.

"I can't answer you right now," I say.

"Love might be the thing you need Katniss," Peeta says. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Peeta begins, "I'll talk to you later. Love you." He kisses me on the cheek. I try to pull back but I don't. He walks down the hall to a silhouetted man. They start talking, but I can't understand anything they are saying.

I shut the door and lay on the bed in my room. I think I'm worthless. Why does Peeta love me? I killed President Coin. I say to myself, "My name is Katniss Everdeen. Why am I not dead? I should be dead. It would be best for everyone if I were dead." That is true. Why am I alive. I just slept and slept.

No District 12, no Prim, no happiness. It has been 3 days since I saw Peeta. A week since Prim died. I just lay miserably on my Training Center bed, waiting to hear news of the new president's idea of what to do with me. I ignore all the food Plutarch has sent me. I'm just miserable.

Suddenly, an announcement from the new Capitol comes on the TV I had shut off. Plutarch comes to the screen. He starts talking. "Citizens of the new Democratic Republic of Panem, please say hello to your new President, Paylor of District Eight!" The anthem played with some new parts for the new Capitol. Paylor walks up, waves her hand around, and shows the new flag of Panem. What is strange is that it has fourteen stripes when we only have 13 districts.

Paylor starts talking. "Thank you, secretary of communications. As president, I promise to bring Panem out of the hole the old Capitol put us in." Applause came out of the crowd. I recognized the auditorium they were in. It was where Caesar Flickerman did his interviews for the Hunger Games. Peeta confessed his for me there on that stage. He was also tortured there. Then. I faded out.

Two days later, I awake in the Capitol hospital. I want to question the first person I see, but of course, it's Haymitch. "How are you sweetheart?" he asks. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," I reply. He nods and I catch sight of his _Southern Comfort_ liquor bottle in his hand. I roll my eyes.

"You slept along time," he says. "Not even eating Plutarch's food. We don't want you to die Mockingjay."

"I'm not the Mockingjay anymore," I say. "We won the war. My title disappeared along with Twelve and Prim."

"She's not gone for good," Haymitch says. "She's in your heart. And, Twelve is being rebuilt. Paylor says you can go there if you want." Paylor! I need to fund out my fate from killing Coin.

"What is she doing with me?" I ask. Ironically, she walks in.

"You're free to go Katniss," President Paylor says. "You are not being charged or even tried. There was a reason you killed Coin. I don't know it, but you do. It's your personal business. After you are discharged, you may go anywhere in Panem you would like."

"Okay," I reply. "What about Peeta?"

"That is up to you two," Paylor says. "Love for anyone is not up to me. Only my own personal love life. No one will be treated how Finnick was because I am not a dictator like Snow was. I represent Panem as a leader. People are treated as human beings in my Panem." Nicely said.

"I love Peeta," I say.

"I know," Haymitch replies. "We all know that." How could Haymitch say that. It's true everyone knows, but what about Gale and the others from Twelve who were hurt by this (Peeta's family).

"I'll send him in," Paylor says. He must be right out of the room. When he comes in, he's carrying a bouquet of… ROSES! President Coriolanus Snow's symbol. I'm about to scream when I recognize that they are not plain old roses, they are primroses. Prim's flower. They're for her, aren't they? As a memorial.

"Peeta," I say.

"Here," he says. "They're for you."

"That's cute," Paylor says. He gave them to me to atone for Coin's murder of Prim, as well as Capitol children. Plus, it shows he cares.

This forces me to say something I wasn't ready to tell him. "Peeta, I do love you. I was just scared because I killed President Coin."

"I understand Katniss," Peeta replies. "These primroses are for Prim. She died for an unjust cause. Snow was close to surrendering."

"I agree," Haymitch says. "That's why I followed your Hunger Game's vote. I knew your cause of vote would be right." Really. Well then, me and Haymitch really are alike.

"Peeta," Paylor says. "We'll trust you and Katniss alone."

Peeta replies, "Okay President Paylor."

She nods and walks out with Haymitch. Peeta sits down on my bed and starts brushing his fingers softly in my now undamaged hair. Something had happened afterward that made the night magical. After a while, we both fell asleep in each others arms and I slept for more days, having a warm dream of that magical night after Paylor and Haymitch left. Me, Katniss Everdeen, and him, Peeta Mellark, are in love.

_**28_**_

A week later, I awaken. Peeta is at the chair next to my hospital bed. The doctors are currently testing my blood levels.

"How are you sleepy head?" Peeta asks.

"Tired," I say. I have slept a whole week since I last saw Peeta, and I'm still tired. Wow. "I do feel a little sick."

"It's morning sickness," one of the doctors says. "It's part of being pregnant, Miss Everdeen." WHAT! PREGNANT!

"It happened that night a week ago," Peeta said. That magical night led to this. I should have known.

"What! I'm am pregnant!" I shout. "For real this time?" I know it is, but we did make a pregnancy up during the Quarter Quell.

"I'm sorry Katniss," Peeta said. I know. I don't blame him. He was a sheltered child back in Twelve. His parents hid a lot of the adult philosophy from him.

Next, Haymitch and Plutarch walked in the room with food for me and Peeta. In his good mood tone, Plutarch says, "Hello new parents."

"Hello Plutarch," Peeta says.

"Good news," Plutarch says. "All the unease in the districts is over. The brand new law document called the _Panem Resolution_ just passed voting in all 13 of the districts. Panem is now a full democratic society!" Wow, Paylor is already successful for being in charge almost only two weeks. "By this resolution, President Paylor will serve for five years and then can run to be re-elected by the districts directly."

"How many times can a president run to stay in power?" Peeta asks. I was wondering that too.

"By law, as many times as they want," Haymitch says. "And, as long as Panem citizens want that person in power."

"Wow," I say.

"I know," Plutarch says. "Our next goal is to create a good education system to prevent future presidents from trying to create a new type of humanitarian crime like the Hunger Games were." Weird, he was the Head Gamemaker for the Quarter Quell. Of course, it was probably a decoy to the Capitol so he could recruit rebel forces, such as me being the Mockingjay.

"Education?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," Haymitch answers. "The teachers will teach from the rise of Panem, to the first rebellion, to the old Capitol's Hunger Games, to the second rebellion, to the new Capitol's uprising, all the way to present time." Way to be thorough Haymitch.

"Anyways," Plutarch says. "President Paylor just decided that she needs all the living Hunger Games victors to come and help her colonize a District Fourteen. We will move the Capitol there."

"Move the Capitol?" I ask.

"Move it so there is a fresh starting place for Panem," Plutarch replies. "New Capitol government equals new location for the city. Plus, there is way more land on this continent that the OLD Capitol was too dumb to claim."

"This will give the NEW Capitol a lasting successful image towards the districts," Haymitch says. " We will create a 14th district with the center of it being the new Capitol city. The current Capitol city will become our western military base."

"But why a whole new district?" I ask.

"To prevent overcrowding in the current 13 districts," Plutarch answers. "If you have noticed, the new flag for Panem has 14 stripes. Paylor was already planning a District 14 settlement when she designed the flag."

"Who will be in charge as mayor?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta, it would be you and Katniss," Plutarch replies. "Also, don't forget your child." Please stop. I'm not ready to have a child.

"I am NOT ready for a child yet," I say.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," Peeta says.

"I don't blame you for this," I say. "I know it took both of us, but it's not your fault here. I'm not ready, that's all."

"Just, you are going full term sweetheart," Haymitch explains. "The abortion law is still in effect." That's right. Snow outlawed abortion because he claimed he was Pro-Life, but I think he just wanted more kids entered into the Hunger Games' reaping. I believe Paylor is truly Pro-Life.

"Well, I'll have to be a Mockingjay then," I say enthusiastically, even though I was trying to be sarcastic.

"That's the spirit sweetheart," Haymitch replies. SHUT UP Haymitch! Please!

"Well Katniss," Plutarch says. "You will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. You and the other victors will meet me and Paylor at her mansion tomorrow afterwards. The, we will take a pilgrimage to District Fourteen. All after your discharge."

"Alright Plutarch," I say.

"Okay now," the doctor says. "I must do a sonogram of Miss Everdeen's child. May all except the father please leave."

"Alright," Haymitch says. He, Plutarch, and a couple of nurses I just NOW noticed, left the room.

The doctor uncovered my stomach, revealing my very small baby bump. "I feel the life in there," Peeta says, rubbing the baby bump.

"It's all ours," I say. I'm starting to tear up.

"I know," Peeta replies. "I'm sorry if you didn't want this."

"It's okay," I say. He comes on my bed and cuddles with me as the doctor finishes. After a while, I fall asleep.

The next day, I awake. President Paylor is the hospital room with my Mockingjay suit that Cinna made me for the war. "Katniss," she says. "I'll need you to wear this on the pilgrimage."

"Alright," I say. "But why?"

"There could be non-Panem people in this area," she replies. "We could be attacked. Also, the area you are going to was once called 'Washington, D.C.' This will be the base for the Eastern Capitol Army. About 50 miles you will travel northwest from there to the new Capitol location."

"Why the base first?" I ask.

"So, Beetee can set up the communications," Paylor replies. "Plus, we want to colonize all of 14 before the Capitol is moved to the center of the district."

Alright," I say. After I am discharged, all of the victors met up in the President's Mansion. Me, Peeta, Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna, Annie, and yes, Enobaria. And just as Plutarch said, he and Paylor, as it was her mansion, were there.

"Good morning victors of the Hunger Games," Paylor said. "Today, we colonize District Fourteen!" So, enthusiastic about this, aren't we Paylor?

"Why?" Johanna asks. "What is wrong with the current 13 districts?"

"Some of them became overcrowded due to war damage," Plutarch answered. "We will take the land over for Panem, then move willing citizens there."

But, we're going to be south of the new Capitol," Peeta points out.

"To create our Eastern Army base," Plutarch says. "We need to be prepared for a foreign attack."

"What!?" I ask loudly.

"An Old Capitol hovercraft flew over other parts of the Earth and found a large nation off the East Coast of the continent," Paylor answers. "We found this information in a safe after the Old Capitol was overthrown. Panem need to be protected from an attack." Just because they're there doesn't mean they'll attack Panem.

"Finnick would agree here," Annie says, cradling her cute little baby. I hope mine and Peeta's baby is that cute. I hold my little baby bump.

"Who will be the mayor of District Fourteen?" Enobaria asks.

"Me and Katniss," Peeta replies.

"And their NOW real kid," Johanna says sarcastically.

"This kid is real now!" I reply. "And I LOVE him or her!"

"Katniss," Peeta says, grabbing my hand. "Calm down. You're getting hormonal." It's true. I am pregnant after all. My hormones are all spiked up now. I sit down and grip Peeta's hand.

"Anyway, moving on," Haymitch says. Really Haymitch. No concern for your pregnant fellow District 12 victor. "Let's get moving to that 'Washington, D.C.' area to spread the nation of Panem out."

"That's the spirit," Paylor says. "Now, I leave the mission to you victors and Plutarch."

"Alright," Plutarch replies. "Now Annie, I need you to leave your child at the Capitol's best day care. We could get into a fight and we don't want to risk a baby's life." What about mine? I'm the pregnant one. Apparently, Plutarch could tell what I was thinking. "Katniss, we have your Mockingjay suit to protect you and your child." Okay, so I understand that Cinna is keeping me and my little kid safe.

"I understand the suit is safe," Peeta says. "But what if we're gone long enough for our child to grow? Could she grow out of the suit because of her pregnancy?"

"Cinna made the suit very flexible to growth anywhere on Katniss's body," Plutarch says. "He anticipated you two having a child." Why, he knew that I loved Peeta and the Capitol couldn't keep us apart. "Anyways, let's move on to this 'D.C.' area." We get on a train from the Capitol to the end of District Thirteen.

Honestly, 13 is still underground. It is getting rebuilt above ground now that the war is over. We walk to President Coin's old fence and walk into non-Panem territory.

Once we start walking, Plutarch keeps us going for a full week, only taking breaks at nighttime. I had pregnancy queasiness half of the time, but we had to keep going. Peeta stuck near me the entire time we walked. After a while, we got to this 'Washington, D.C.' place. We set up camp in the outskirts of the place because we saw an electric fence up outside. It looked very similar to the now dismantled one in District Twelve.

"We're here," Beetee says into a microphone-like speaker.

Paylor answers and says," Good. Now, communicate with each other about an infiltration plan. We found proof that there is civilization in there." Well then, that explains the electric fence.

"I propose that we jump the fence," Enobaria says.

"Really now," I reply. "We would be safer in a pack of Old Capitol mutts." Plutarch grinned as if I made a joke. Well, I technically did.

"Good joke Katniss," Peeta laughed. "Enobaria, it's an electric fence. We would die with very little to no success."

"Plus, I'm pregnant!" I say.

"Exactly," Peeta replies. "That is why I propose that we use Beetee's epic electronic skills to shutdown the fence."

"I agree," Beetee says. "It can keep us alive and safe in the city."

"I'm with the wire boy," Johanna says. "He knows what he's doing. He helped shock a hole in the force field during the Quarter Quell."

"An he created my Mockingjay bow," I add. Johanna nods and then looks at Haymitch.

"Whatever," Haymitch replies. "Let's do it tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Good idea," Plutarch says. "About your Peeta, that should work. About resting, we should rest in shifts. Someone will watch during each hour to alert us of any incoming danger. Peeta and Katniss, you two can watch first."

"Okay," we both say at the exact same time. So, about six hours of sleep for each person.

We grab Peeta's sleeping bag, sit near the fire Annie made, and cuddle in the sleeping bag. "How is my baby mama?" Peeta asks.

"Tired from traveling," I say, yawning afterwards. "How about the child's father?"

"Thinking about something," Peeta says.

"Thinking about what?" I ask.

"Our family," he says. "In charge of District Fourteen. Me, you, and our son or daughter."

"I want a daughter," I reply, smiling.

"Same here," Peeta agrees. "A daughter to be a good baker, painter, and archer."

Yeah," I say. After our shift, I end up falling asleep in his arms, holding my baby bump. It only grew a little bit since we left the Capitol.

I awaken when Plutarch calls us to breakfast. We have cans of cooked fried eggs left in our supply from Paylor's mansion. "Alright," I say. "When are we trying Peeta's plan on the fence?"

"After breakfast," Plutarch replies. No kidding, because after we finish eating, we pack up camp and head out to the fence.

Beetee grabs a laptop from his bag and runs a wire up to the fence. After a while of Beetee typing, the electricity on the fence shuts down. Peeta's plan worked without a problem! Beetee said afterwards, "Finally done. It worked."

We walk into an opening in the fence and enter the city. It is a flourishing city that looks similar to the Capitol in its current location. Many of the people that are walking around look very strange. Only, unlike the Capitol, they look naturally strange, not medically enhanced. A Peacekeeper-like person walks up to us and says, "Why are you in the District of Colombia?" District? We are not even in Panem anymore.

"We are ambassadors from the Democratic Republic of Panem," Plutarch answers. "We are here on the order of our President Paylor, of the eighth District."

"Panem?" the Peacekeeper questions. "Follow me please." He takes us to a very nice mansion, not as nice as Paylor's though. When we got inside, a thin Caucasian man who looks like he's from the Capitol walks up to Plutarch. "Plutarch Heavensbee," he says.

"Seneca Crane's son," Plutarch replies. "Huron Crane. You were rumored dead by fire after Snow executed your father." Oh, I thought Snow would have killed him for being the son of a failure of a Head Gamemaker.

"I faked my death," Huron Crane says. "It was a decoy to escape the Capitol. Then, Panem overall." I understand. If Snow hated your family, you would have wanted to escape his control as soon as possible. I'm just surprised he didn't go to District Thirteen.

"I see," Plutarch says. "Question Huron. Where are we?"

"The District of Colombia, a very small nation-state," Huron answers. "This is the very last remains of the nation called the United States of America."

"The rest was turned to Panem," Haymitch adds.

"Exactly," Plutarch says. "Huron, Panem has had a change in government. Snow is dead. Paylor, a rebel leader from District Eight, is now President. The Capitol is now democratic."

"I see," Huron says.

"May we see the head of this nation-state?" Johanna asks. Way to get to the point Johanna. I shoot her a look and she grins at me.

"That is me," Huron answers. Wow! He is a Panem ex-citizen. Yet, he is the Head of our neighboring land. Plutarch signals me something and I'm puzzled. Then, Peeta grabs my hand that was gripping my bow (which was with the suit when Paylor gave it to me in the Capitol) and pointed it at Huron Crane. I am completely confused. We never talked about a plan like this. At least, they didn't talk to me.

"Shoot!" Plutarch yells. I do just as Huron Crane faces me. He falls down, just as dead as President Coin was at Snow's execution.

_**29**_**_**

Plutarch takes Huron Crane's body to the close by trash can and puts the body in there. "We have committed another coup d'etat," he says. Coup d'etat means an armed overthrow of the current government, in a foreign language. Thirteen and other rebels did it in Panem, the Hunger Games victors and Quarter Quell Head Gamemaker did it in the District of Colombia, or United States of America.

"Panem is now in charge of this area?" Peeta asks.

"Yes," Haymitch answers. "As long as Paylor allows us to add it. So, we now have our eastern military base. Beetee, contact Paylor."

"Right," Beetee replies. He messes with the speaker and gets a hold of Paylor. "President Paylor of our nation, we have obtained the District of Colombia for our military."

"Good," Paylor says. "I'll send back up Capitol forces by hovercraft." Okay now. If no one was protecting the Head of State (that's what I'll call Crane), then I believe that nobody will fight back.

After a while, the Capitol forces enter the city and no one fights back, like I thought. No single death occurred. No riots even. Plutarch walks us out to the City Square and starts an announcement: "Citizens of the District of Colombia, you are now citizens of the Democratic Republic of Panem. This land is now Panem's new District Fourteen!" Surprisingly, there is some applause. A Capitol soldier starts playing the newer Capitol anthem and people from D.C. start celebrating. Paylor's power in the Capitol has been the best for Panem in all a long time. And she has only been in power for around a month.

"Now, to the new Capitol," Annie says.

"Tomorrow," Plutarch adds. We settle in Huron Crane's mansion and separate into rooms of two. Plutarch and Haymitch, Enobaria and Annie, Johanna and Beetee (so Johanna doesn't hurt Enobaria), and me and Peeta.

"Can we investigate the building like I did to Snow's mansion before I killed Coin?" I ask.

"I believe so," Peeta answers. "I'll go with you, my little Mockingjay." I smiled and even blushed at that I comment. After that, I grabbed his hand and we walked into what was apparently Huron Crane's quarters. The office was oval shaped. In the middle of the oval is an eagle seal, similar to the Old Capitol's seal. It says around the seal these words: 'The Seal of the President of the United States.'

I walked around and found a book called _The Third World War_. "Should I read it?" I ask Peeta.

"Why not," he says, smiling at me.

I open the book and start reading it aloud: "In World War III, the USA and UK (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Scotland) fought against the newly refreshed Soviet Union (USSR) and the People's Republic of China. China and the USSR used a nuclear attack strategy on the desert landscapes in the American nation. Feizo Panemo of the United States Communist Political Party brought together the states of (East to West) Pennsylvania to Nevada and all states north or south of there and seceded from the United States. This group of states came together and created the 13 district nation called The People's Society of Panem. The US was left with their states of Maine to Florida (North to South)." I stop reading the book and put it back in Huron Crane's bookcase. Now, the USA did end up falling to Panem. We own the District of Colombia, the capital city of the nation. "Wow," I say. "We just conquered the USA."

"Yep," Peeta said. We head back to our room and cuddle on the bed. The next day, Plutarch gets us up and brings us to that same office.

"Alright," he says. "To the new Panem Capitol!" We leave the office and exit the Eastern Capitol Army Base (Paylor even had a sign put up).

We walk for 3 days, again only taking breaks at night. My stomach actually fared well, even though I threw up once. Peeta said that it was because of the kid being hungry and that I wasn't eating. At the end of the third day, we make it to the new Capitol. It was a large, uninhabited field. The land was also flat. Plutarch put up the newer Panem flag up in the center.

"I declare this the new Capitol!" Plutarch declares.

"Finally," Johanna sighs. "Are we done walking around now?"

"Done walking, yes," Haymitch replies. "But, we are staying to help build the city." Great. Now, a eighteen year-old pregnant girl, me, has to help build a large city as a Capitol to Panem. This is going to be a really long time.

After nine months of building the new Capitol, it's finally finished. Just in time too. I'm laying on a bed in the hospital in a lot of pain. I'm in labor now.

I'm severely gripping Peeta's hand and I think he's bleeding. Only, he's smiling and saying, "It's okay Katniss. Try and relax." Then, a delivery doctor came in my room.

"Miss Everdeen, it's time to push," the doctor says. I start pushing and go through the WORST pain I've ever felt. "There she is. Your little daughter." She comes out of my body and the doctor covers her in a blanket and handed her to me. I had given birth to mine and Peeta's daughter. She has my hair and nose. She has Peeta's eyes and ears. _She is MORE adorable than Finnick and Annie's son_, I thought.

"She's so cute," Peeta says.

"I know," I say, smiling from cheek to cheek. "What is her name? What should we call her?"

"How about Primrose?" he suggests. Naming our daughter after Prim. As a final memorial to her after Coin killed her to end the war on a dumb note, at least in my opinion.

"Primrose Everdeen Mellark," I say. "That would be her full name."

"I agree," he says. I end up fading out for a couple days. When I wake up, I feed little Prim some milk from by body, then I ask for President Paylor.

She walks in to my room and says, "Hello Katniss. How are you?"

"I'm well," I say. "And Prim is now reborn as my own child to raise. May you inform my mother for me?"

"I will," she replies. "Now, when you're released, you may run your and Peeta's District Fourteen. Don't forget to live your life well, Katniss."

"Sure thing President Paylor," I say.

_**EPILOGUE**_**_**

After that, for the rest of my life, me and Peeta ran District Fourteen. No more Hunger Games. No more war. Little Primrose ends up moving to District 12 after she turned 20 to continue living for me and my sister in the newly rebuilt Seam. I've have been really proud of my life after the rebellion that started with my and Peeta's victory in the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games. I hope that Primrose has an adventurous life like her parents did, only not as dangerous. I am now a proud grandmother of her and her husband's (Annie and Finnick's son) twin daughters, Katniss and Rue (named after me and the female tribute from District Eleven in my first Games). I can finally tell myself and Peeta this: "My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is District Twelve. I've lived through so much. That included two Hunger Games and a rebellion against the Capitol. I am still alive, surprisingly. I am really proud to be alive. My life is the best its has ever been."

**THE END**


End file.
